A driver warning system recognizes face, gaze direction, a time with eyes closed, etc. of a driver by using a camera while driving the vehicle, and combines them to warn the driver of the warning state.
In addition, an autonomous driving system is a system that automatically performs longitudinal control and/or lateral control of the vehicle without requiring operation of a driver. In the case of operating such an autonomous driving system, a driver is sometimes more careless than in the case of manual driving.
An existing driver warning system does not take into account the activation state of the autonomous driving system or the like in the case of performing driver distraction warning. That is, even when the autonomous driving system is activated, warning control may be performed according to the same criteria as manual driving, thus resulting in false warning.